


Smile - Kashima X Toyohi

by Kapdixo



Category: Kono Danshi Mahou ga Oshigoto Desu
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 15:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12345021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kapdixo/pseuds/Kapdixo
Summary: You've never heard of this anime, have you?(Kono Danshi, Mahou ga Oshigoto Desu/This Boy is a Professional Wizard)Check it out, it's really short but great.





	Smile - Kashima X Toyohi

"Kashima."

"Hm?"

"You don't smile much." Toyohi placed a hand on his shoulder. "Are you not happy?"

"Of course I'm happy, I have you." Kashima turned to face him. "Are you happy?"

"Very." He cupped his cheek. "My little wizard."

"Remember how we met?" The blue-haired man moved closer.

"How could I forget?" He took his hand. "When I saw you for the first time, I immediately thought you were beautiful."

"Really?" He blushed, ducking his head.

"I love how easily embarrassed you get," he cooed.

"Don't push it." Kashima glared at him playfully.

"Don't be like that," Toyohi chided. "I like it when you look happier."

"I am happy."

"Show it more."

"I suppose I can..." He looked up at him, eyes shining. "Only for you, though."

"You're smiling!" he squealed in delight.

"I am?" He raised a hand to his face. "I guess I am."

"Hey, I love you, Chiharu Kashima." He pressed his forehead to his boyfriend's.

"I love you too, Toyohi Utsumi." Their lips met in a sweet kiss.


End file.
